Harry and Ron's wrath
by NovelWriter14
Summary: Harry and Ron find out that Draco-Ginny's boyfriend-has been abusing Ginny and treating her like dirt. Can they deal with him the right way? And can Ginny find her true soul mate?


Ginny Weasley cried, "Draco! Please!" She begged. He wasn't listening to her, and it was upsetting her greatly. He called her names and said things about her family—and expected her to just take it, which she did. She took every insult, every hurtful word, everything he said and did, she took it. She just wanted him—that's all she thought—that she wanted Draco.

"He's an annoying red-headed boy who thinks he's too good to be bullied because he's Harry Potter's best friend!" Draco Malfoy yelled at Ginny, who was cornered against the wall in Draco's room. Ginny was bawling her eyes out, but Draco didn't care.

"Draco! Stop! Please!" She begged, again and again and again. He just laughed at her—and then he did it. He hit her a few times, kicked her, punched her, and finally, when she was lying on the ground, weak, defenseless, we was happy and walked away.

Ginny slowly got up, in so much pain, and walked out. She walked down the back stairs and outside, only to run into the last three people she'd want to see at the moment. She ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione.

When they saw her their eyes got wide in shock and horror and Ron Weasley flipped, "Ginny! What happened to you?!" He demanded an answer from his little sister.

Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't bear to look at them. She faced the ground and stood there in complete silence.

"Ginny," Hermione Granger said, walking forward. "Ginny, what happened to you?" Hermione had this way of sounding so sweet and soft when she wanted to—which was what Ginny truly needed at the moment. She didn't need her brother's yelling fits.

"I…" Ginny started, then shook her head, "Nothing," She stated, wiping her eyes and running off into the woods.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and they were silent for a moment, "Draco Malfoy," They all three said in unison.

"I'm going to kill him," Ron stated, angrily, "I mean Harry. I'm going to kill him,"

"I'm with you," Harry Potter stated, "Believe me, he hurts Ginny, he pays for it," Harry had always been secretly in love with Ginny, even if no one knew it—even himself. Ever since the first time he saw her at the train to Hogwarts his first year he's been in love with her. Now that he knew about his feelings, and what they meant, he was willing to crush anyone who hurt the girl he was in love with.

"Good," Hermione stated, "So, until then, who's going to go talk to Ginny?" She nodded her head in the direction poor Ginny had run.

Harry sighed, "I've got it," He said, walking in the same direction.

Ron called out to Harry, "Thanks!" and Harry nodded his head, disappearing into the forest. Ron looked back at Hermione and sighed, "I'm going to kill him, Hermione. I'm serious this time,"

"Ron," Hermione said gently as she placed her hand on his arm. "You won't kill him because you know Ginny would never forgive you," Ron knew how right Hermione was about Ginny. Even if she hated Draco to the end of the moon and back, she wouldn't want Ron murdering him. There had been enough murders in the wizarding world—with Harry's parents being murdered by Lord Voldemort. There was too much heart break already, no need for more. Not that very many people would be heartbroken if Draco Malfoy was killed anyway.

Ron sighed, "Fine," He said, folding his arms, "But he will pay,"

Hermione smiled, "I'm okay with that," She said, folding her arms, smiling and nodding.

Harry ran through the woods looking for Ginny, hoping he could find her and get her to talk to him. "Ginny?!" He yelled, "Ginny, please!" When she wasn't responded he shut up and heard rustling, thinking it might be a wolf or something else, and then heart crying and sniffling. He knew it was Ginny and followed the sounds. There she was—bruises and black eye in tow. Harry wanted to send Draco flying into the next world for what he'd done, but he ignored what he wanted to do to that awful boy and sat next to her. "Ginny,"

"Go away," She yelled, through her crying, "Harry, just go," She begged him. "I want to be alone,"

"But you don't," Harry stated the obvious. He knew she didn't want to be alone at the moment and she knew it too. He sighed, "Ginny, I'm serious. Talk to me. That's what I'm here for,"

"To talk to me?" Ginny asked, wiping away her tears.

Harry chuckled, which he usually did when he talked to Ginny, "No, to look after you," After he said it he felt weird, but he felt it was true. "I care about you, Ginny, a lot,"

Ginny blushed—she'd always been in love with Harry too, but gave up on him when he didn't seem to be in to her. That's why she started dating Draco, though that was a bad move on her part, which she knew now.

"Ginny," Harry continued, "What happened? What exactly did Draco do?"

Ginny looked shocked, "How…how did you know it was Draco?" She asked, tears streaming down again.

"Because, Ginny, we know Draco," Harry answered. "Please, tell me Ginny,"

Ginny sighed and told Harry everything. She didn't quite understand why Harry cared about her so much—but she didn't mind. When she was finished Harry looked even more disturbed with Draco than before. He got up and went to find Draco.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, walking into the castle. Draco looked at him as Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran in after Harry.

"Yes, pretty boy?" Draco asked, grinning widely.

"How can you hit a girl?!" Harry screamed. Harry was obviously furious at Draco, not caring who was watching their talk.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked,

"You hit Ginny!" Ron screamed.

"I did no such thing," He lied, still grinning and glancing at Ginny.

"Look at her!" Hermione yelled, pointing at Ginny, who was hiding in a corner, but visible to every person near and around her.

"Well… that doesn't prove it was me!" Draco yelled back, in defense, though he definitely did it. Harry took out his wand but Ron held his hand down.

"Ron!" Harry screamed at his best friend.

"Don't Harry," Ron said, "No killing. He deserves it, but no killing," Harry was shocked. Draco had beat up his baby sister and he didn't want to kill him anymore? What? Was Ron insane? What happened to him?

Dumbledore walked up, tapping on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around, furious, "What?!" He yelled before realizing it was Dumbledore. His eyes got wide, 'Dumbledore… um…" He started, but it was no use.

Dumbledore shook his head and took Draco Malfoy to his office.

That night Harry was sitting on the balcony of the school when Ginny walked up, "Harry…" She started. He turned around and she sat next to him. They looked straight ahead, not at each other. Both were so nervous about being alone now together. "Thank you,"

"For what?" Harry asked, though it was obvious what she was thanking for. She smiled and kissed his lips. They stared at each other, silently for a while.

"Well, well. Took them long enough," Hermione whispered to Ron, who were both watching Harry and Ginny.

Ron sighed, "She's my little sister. He's my best friend," Ron said, not liking the idea of them being together.

"And they care for each other," Hermione stated the facts. Ron sighed, folding his arms. He still did not like the idea—but what mattered was that they were both happy. He was happy for them.


End file.
